dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Scot (Prime Earth)
who was raised in Apokolips. Traded by Darkseid's firstborn for a promise of peace between Apokolips and New Genesis, Scott lived all his life believing himself as the son of Darkseid. Sometime before the war on Earth, Scott and Barda were considered traitors and were dragged into Apokolips' invasion attack as prisoners. However, four years later they managed to escape and the two went into hiding, becoming fugitives for both Steppenwolf and the World Army. They fled to Gotham looking for the mysterious Batman, but were ambushed by Fury who was behind Miracle. They fought until the Red Tornado arrived the scene. Miracle was captured and mind controlled by Bedlam with the purpose of creating a planet-sized Boom Tube for Apokolips, bringing Terrific and Sloan for assistance. The Boom Tube completed, they activated it and Earth begun to be absorbed by it, but once freed from Bedlam, Miracle destroyed it. Saving Earth, but ultimately being captured by Bedlam again. World's End Miracle was enchained by Bedlam, using him to contact Apokolips under the watch of Fury and Barda, waiting for the right chance to escape which, once presented, used to imprison his captor inside Sloan's mind. Once there, Miracle and Sloan used Bedlam's sins against him, turning him to ashes. The World Army held him captive with the intention of interrogating him before being forcefully released by Fury and Barda. Once freed he was looking for his Mother Box, so the World Army made a deal with him. Once returned to him by James Olsen, he purified everyone's minds of Bedlam's remaining influence and begun the preparation for the invasion of Apokolips, to which Miracle suggested a subtle approach for the attack, preferring to travel on spaceship rather than Boom Tube. Right before they could launch to Apokolips, the power of the Fury of Famine was consuming his human allies' life, so he was forced to Boom Tube them to the assault ship. Finally arriving to Apokolips' atmosphere, he noticed the planet was starving to death, thus the perfect chance to stop Darkseid. Searching for the Mobius Chamber key, Miracle confronted Paternus and took the key from him, ordering Barda and Fury to distract him while he went to the planet's heart. He confronted Darkseid about himself, asking the evil god answers but got nothing from him, so he used Terrific's Boom Spheres to destroy Darkseid, unintentionally freeing him from his prison. Betrayed by his father and Barda, Miracle was defeated and Fury surrendered to Darkseid, leaving him alone. To his surprise, Fury double-crossed Darkseid for him, joining him on his battle against the gods. | Powers = * ** ** : Mister Miracle is strong enough to effortlessly shatter steel with his bare hands. ** : Mister Miracle survived the annihilation of three Boom Spheres. ** | Abilities = * : Mister Miracle is an extraordinary escapist, freeing himself and Barda from Steppenwolf, alluding the grasp of Fury (a highly trained Apokoliptian warrior), and breaking, albeit with help, the mind control of Bedlam. * : Although preferring to escape a fight, having grown up on a wartorn planet Mister Miracle is more than capable of fending off by himself, even against an opponent like Fury. * : Despite being raised in Apokolips, Scott was never corrupted by either the planet' evil nature nor Darkseid's foul influence. * : Miracle can formulate plans and strategies to get free from seemengly any restraint, given enough preparation he can release himself, and others, from even mind control. His intelligence was the reason he was chosen to create a planet-sized Boom Tube. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Mother Box: Mister Miracle has shown more proficiency than anyone with the Mother Box, capable of using her for purification, transportation, and has shown to have some type of connection with her. *'Costume': Upgraded with New God technology, Mister Miracle's costume provides him instant access to his gadgetry like the Aero-Discs which he can release and retract instantaneously. | Transportation = *Aero-Discs: Thin plates about a foot across that can hover, they are sharp enough to slice through metal. So besides transportation, Miracle also installed them on his gloves to use as a melee weapon. | Weapons = *Boom Sphere: Created by Mister Terrific from a corrupted Boom Tube design, each sphere teleports material to the next one, creating a vicious, cannibalistic vortex of destruction. Capable of slicing even godflesh. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}